bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov
Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR), also known as simply Misadventures of Agent Romanov, is the first major game produced and developed by beWilder. It also created the inaugural branch of the beWilderverse under it's own name, the AoH Branch. The game follows beWilder's Natasha Romanov, an operative of the Heels Agency as she investigates the murder of her boyfriend Mark Perkins, and fights the forces attempting to corrupt her from within and without. During the course of her investigations, her loyalty to her Agency is tested as she is forced to confront it's passed deeds and it's enemies, as well as the mysterious B.R.A.S.S. Programme. AoH:MoAR was original developed solo by Unshi and became the second work of collaboration for beWilder concurrently along with Noemi's Toscana Rebirth. Development started in January 2017 and is still underway.Agents of Heels Engine Test Announcement, February 2017 AoH:MoAR is a strictly Adult's Only game! Synopsis The game follows Natasha Romanov's investigation of the murder of her boyfriend Mark Perkins, as an Agent of Heels, and her corruption by 'The Infection' that takes hold of her. In it, her allegiances to her Agency is tested as she investigates it's past deeds as well as it's enemies. Act 1 Natasha's life as one of Heels Agency's top operatives in New York City is shaken up when she is sent on an urgent mission to investigate suspicious activities by Tatsuro Maeda and his criminal cartel. On the otherwise bust of a mission, Natasha becomes exposed to 'The Infection', a parasite that feeds off lust and sex until it grows strong enough to corrupt her. In it's initial hunt for sustenance, Natasha loses control and during sex with her boyfriend Mark, she murders him without knowing it. Believing Maeda to be responsible, she begins to investigate his group personally, despite being sidelined by General Miller. Act 2 With the infection growing stronger, but still unknown to Natasha, she continues to press on the Maeda cartel, working her way up to taking on the leader himself. In the process she forges, or breaks, bonds with new allies Jack 'Scout' Morgan and Catwoman. Little does she know that having become infected, she is already pulled into a web of long standing bitterness and deadly actions, between Poison Ivy and Miller, all revolving around the mysterious B.R.A.S.S. programme. Natasha's lone investigation stirs up the fragile balance of power. Act 3 Still in development Side Event Lines Along the course of the games major events, Natasha can become involved in optional side event lines with minor characters, shaping the end game outcomes and having peripheral fun and sex in different situations. The main side events lines include: * Catwoman's habit of breaking in and sneaking around earns her a follower, the monster Subject 32, and she turns to Natasha to help capture or kill it. Nat can work with Cat, or use her as bait. * Natasha and the new neighbour Kate can engage in fun by the pool, as Nat helps the teenage girl shape her life and her family problems. * A flashy stud of a neighbour Caspian tries to impress Nat with his manliness, allowing her to get in between him and his girlfriend Samantha, to teach him a lesson or to so her own wild oats. * Her training regimes lead her out into public a lot, where Nat gains a fan among the park's homeless population. She can teach him a few lessons about catcalling, if she is corrupted enough by the infection to stoop so low. * After trashing her car early on in the game, Nat rides the subway to her destinations for a while, and in the process can kick off a flirtation with a stranger she meets there a few times. Important In-Game Events * Mall Car Chase * Federal Securities Bank Raid Major beWilderverse Outcomes As the game is still in development and not yet complete, lasting world effects are not yet set in stone. Character List Major Characters The following is a list of important characters who play a leading role during the course of the game, either as the protagonist(s), antagonists, side kicks or major support roles: * Natasha Romanov * Poison Ivy * General Frank Miller * Jack 'Scout' Morgan * Tatsuro Maeda * Catwoman Minor Characters The following characters make appearances at various parts of the game, in side events, as secondary plot characters, or simply as characters in lewd scenes. * Captain Cameron Stone * Annette Beaumont * Kate Johnson * Tim Johnson * Maluk/Caspian * Samantha * Cedric ??? * Mayor ??? * Mei Wang * Subject 32 * Mark Perkins * Nurse Kelly Walton * Doctor Harris * SWAT Team 7 * 'Faceless Joe' Referenced Characters Also as part of the game, notable characters from around the beWilderverse may be mentioned or referenced without actually making an appearance. For those whom that is the case, they are listed below: * Lara Croft * Elektra * Dyana Carson Gameplay and Technical Elements .]] Agents of Heels: MoAR is for the most part a visual novel (VN) built in a custom Interactive Comic Book display engine designed and built by Unshi for beWilder. The game is unique in it's use of vignettes panels with animated transitions that reveal the story scenes like comic pages, complete with visual representations of sound effects at times. In terms of gameplay, between VN scenes the player can guide Natasha between a simple, single set of sandbox locations around New York City, including her home, Agency HQ, downtown, the park and the suburbs. The game uses player choices, especially during the major missions, to guide players on to 3 distinct paths based on Nat's potential personality: Good Nat (professionally mined), Corrupt Nat (sexually minded) and Bad Nat (aggressive minded). At certain points, the game also uses some limited RPG elements, including allowing some choices to be available if Nat is strong/agile/smart/charismatic enough. A similar system was implemented for the infection's stats, but was later made defunct. Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:BeWilder Games